


Hollow and Made

by cassedilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cold Inquisitor, Cullen wants to be happy, F/M, Unrequited Love, and he wants to be happy with her, i left the inquisitor ambiguous, so you can imagine you own, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassedilla/pseuds/cassedilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to try but the Inquisitor can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow and Made

"If it were any other life we could," she said, looking out over the snowy peaks. She was self-made iron, no cracks showed through her calm persona, not that she allowed any imperfections to form anyway. 

"We can," he pleaded, "you can do anything. No one is more powerful than you. Who could you have to bend to?" At those words she turned away from the landscape to face the -her- people. Even from a distance she could see that many were watching her.

"You cannot be so naive to think that I can do whatever I want" she spat out. "Yes I have power, yes I shape nations but they..." she lifted a hand, usually so strong but now he could see it was trembling, and gestured to the many people in Skyhold. "A person cannot do all that. I cannot be a person to them. I must be more."

He took a step closer to her, hoping to make an impact. "So you can't have happiness? Love?" His voice shook on the last word.

"No." She finally looked him in the eye again, as if searching for a reason to negate her belief. But in his eyes all she could see were anger, sadness, and worst of all, understanding.

"You don't deserve that," he stated. Almost like an apology.

"I know," she said. Then she squared her shoulders, clenched her fists, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so thanks for reading! Title from the song Back to the Start by Mr Little Jeans


End file.
